Fight me
by BanditXyne
Summary: AU  Zoro is trying to escape from the underground circuit by moving to New York. When he gets there he finds that the circuit has expanded and he's being drawn back in. New and old relationships are pressured. M from first chapter  ZoSan/SmoAce .
1. NEWS Please don't hate me

Hey 3

I am briefy taking my chapters down to get to know them again. I'll be keeping the chapters the same so you dont have to re-read, i want the spelling all corrected and make a plan for where im taking my stories~

They'll be all back with an extra chapter by the end of this January 2015 3

Much love, thank you to all the faves and follows for this story and your reviews are what makes me want to make this better xxxx


	2. Chapter 1

This is the first story I've written. Comment?

Disclaimer : I do not own One piece nor its characters.

*Plot and settings are my own.

ONE

Walking through the doors to the all-new compound Roronoa Zoro was quick to realized that New York was going to very different to Miami. He was glad. The cells were generally smaller, and the whole station was a lot darker than he was used to. The North Miami police compound had been very large. Glass walls to let in the wonderfully warm sunlight that blessed the beaches everyday. But here in New York, the station was lit by fluorescent bulbs that stretched across every hallway and every office block. The cells holding the prisoners were not the toughened glass and steel bars he was used to. They were three concrete walls and one side of a dark steel cage. Once again, Zoro had found himself at a new job and in a new state because Miami had found him too 'dangerous' to keep on the streets. He wanted to leave it all behind and start in this new place, and New York was the new start he was waiting for. Providing no one found out about the fights.

"And this Sir, is who you will be working with." The light feminine voice broke through Zoro's thoughts. "This in here, is Captain Daniel Smoker. No one uses his first name, you'll see why when you go in." Zoro just nodded numbly. All he wanted to do was meet the guy, and then see where he'll be working for the next couple of years. Through the final door at the end of a short hallway; his new office. Just before the receptionist opened the door, she pulled the top of her shirt up over her mouth. The she turned back to Zoro. "I believe you'll benefit from this too Sir." The receptionist tugged the top of her shirt again to show what she meant. Zoro looked puzzled. "Captain Smoker has a somewhat harmful habit." The receptionist spoke carefully. Sparing one more wary glance Zoro proceeded to pull his green t-shirt over his mouth and nose.

In one quick movement, the receptionist opened the office door. Greeted by an almost blinding cloud of smoke, Zoro tried to spy his co-worker. Sitting with his feet across the large wooden desk, a white haired man with two large cigars in his mouth was resting. A computer keyboard was placed in his lap as he worked. Taking another large drag of the cigarettes, he finally looked up.

"Captain Smoker, this is Zoro Roronoa, the new officer." The receptionist coughed. "You should have been expecting him." Smoker cast his eyes over the new man's lean and muscular frame. A smile appeared behind the cigars.

"You look strong." He mused. "I won't be the only one pulling the weight this time, this all just depends on whether you can keep up."

"I feel I've been challenged," Zoro grinned. "I look forward to it." Taking a few steps into the office, Zoro noticed the separate desk against the wall. He dropped his work bag onto the spare desk and shifted into the chair. "When does my shift start?" He looked back at Smoker, who in turn looked at the receptionist.

"Tashigi should have a copy of your rota at the front desk." He gestured towards the receptionist, she nodded as confirmation. "Just show up on time and don't be an idiot." Tashigi nodded toward both men before promptly exiting the room.

Slowly, Smoker placed the keyboard back on the desk stood up. He walked over to Zoro who had slumped further down into the chair. Zoro opened his eyes and glared up to meet the huge figure looming over him.

"Something you want Sir?" Zoro muttered. Smoker brought one huge hand down onto the desk beside Zoro.

"Where have I seen you before?" Smoker took a deep breath. "I know I've seen you before. Been in trouble? Drug running? Domestic abuse?" Zoro chuckled deeply. He stretched his arms out behind him and moved to stand up.

"I have no idea. But if you'll excuse me, I'm leaving. I'll pick up my timetable at the front desk." Smoker watched as the new green haired sergeant picked up his bag and left the office. He smiled once again. He knew it was going to be fun working with this head-strong officer. He knew he had seen that hair before. There was more to this man than anyone here realized. Those punks aren't going to know what hit them. Smoker returned to his seat and let out a hearty laugh. Yes, this would be a lot of fun.

Zoro had just exited the office when he heard the laugh. He caught up with Tashigi, who simply shook her head and continued to search her desk for Zoro's time sheet. Finally finding the she handed it over to Zoro. Hesitantly she glanced up at him again. Recognition played through her eyes. "You, you're Zoro Roronoa. Right? You just won the international kendo championship!" Zoro didn't know what to say. He didn't mind when people recognized him. Hell, he had people that worshiped him. But he never expected it from the petite brunette in front of him. "I will beat you!" She proclaimed. "I will become the worlds best swordsman! Even if I am a woman I will do it." Zoro was stunned by the out burst. This small woman was challenging him. He smiled. He was bought up not to judge opponents by gender and he always looked forward to a good fight.

Leaning down to her, he whispered "I look forward to it." He pulled himself back and faced Tashigi. "If you think you can beat me, then you must know who I am, and so you know I won't go easy on you." He paused. "Being a woman means nothing in my fights." The smile Tashigi gave shocked him. Usually they would expect Zoro to go easy because they were novices or women, but this one, this was different.

"I pride my self on my skill. I would expect nothing less from the current greatest swordsman." She adjusted her glasses and stared defiantly back at Zoro.

"Not yet." He replied. She looked confused. "I'm not the best yet." Sudden understanding rippled over her features.

"You can't go after hi.."Zoro muffled her voice with his hand. Pushing closer to her to make sure no one else could hear.

"I don't know where he is." He answered strictly. He refused to give too much away, just in case he came to regret it. "I'm here to make a new start. Nothing else. Okay?" He waited for the still defiant woman to nod in understanding. "Can you pretend you know nothing of me, other than my name and schedule?" He released his grip and paused. "Can you?" She nodded.

"Mr Roronoa, you first shift is at noon tomorrow. I look forward to working with you." She directed his gaze to the sheet as she pointed out the shift. "If you have any thing you would like to know please feel free to ask." With that she gave a smile and walked down another hallway. Zoro rubbed his forehead. This was going to be a pain. Shifting his bag onto his other shoulder he left the building. He wanted food, beer and then his bed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

Meanwhile in another part of the city, one freckled maniac was getting his ass kicked.

"Why the fuck are you in my bed you shitty bastard?" A blonde man was fuming. Not only had his drinks been spiked, he'd probably had too many of them anyway. And to wake up with his best friend, also naked in his bed was too much to have to deal with whilst suffering a hangover. He kicked the idiot out of his bed only to receive massive pain throughout his lower back. Realization hit him hard. His friend was soon to see that. He dived out of the room before the blonde got on his feet. Failing to free his shorts from under the couch fast enough, he gained another blow to the back of his head and was sent sprawling across the rug.

"Shit Sanji, I'm sorry! Fuck! Stop hitting me!"

"Do you even realise what happened last night? What the fuck Ace! You weren't even that hammered! Damn Ace why me?" Sanji collapsed on the couch. In only his boxers, he sat waiting for his answer. It's true that Sanji was no virgin either way, but with Ace? Ace was his best friend. This sort of thing shouldn't happen. Sanji took a deep breath. He told himself they could pass this off as a drunken mistake and leave it there. He felt the couch dip with an extra weight next to him.

Ace finally pulled his shorts on and sat by Sanji. He hid the huge grin on his face by putting his head in his hands. He really did want to feel bad about the events from last night. He really did. But the knowledge that he finally managed to get the blonde womanizer to bed with him was just too much. The truth was: Ace wasn't that drunk last night. Not at all actually. He could remember every touch he gave Sanji. Every step and kiss they shared from the club to Sanji's apartment. The shapes Sanji could bend into, arching his back further than anyone would have thought possible. Every time he made the long-legged blonde quiver and moan out his name in bliss. Oh those legs. The ones that bent around his waist and drew him in deeper to that perfect ass, eliciting more moans of pleasured lust. Ace shook his head. He couldn't get hard here, the cook would rip it off. And he still hadn't answered Sanji. How was he supposed to answer? He could only think of two ways to go. One, tell Sanji the truth: that he wasn't drunk, and he wants another chance with the hot blonde because he knew they'd both enjoy it. Or two, say he was in fact drunk and tell Sanji it meant nothing. They could forget and move on.

"Because Sanji," He paused and looked at the troubled blonde. He was clearly not expecting this answer. "It felt right. And yes you're right, I wasn't drunk last night. Given the chance I would do it all again." Ace moved quickly to sit on Sanji's thighs to ensure he would not be kicked again. In the same movement he pulled Sanji's arms above his head and efficiently pulled them behind the back of the seats. Which both stopped all of Sanji's movements and made Ace move closer. Ace moved his tongue down the love bites that graced the long neck in front of him. He moved up and tugged the blondes lips, running his tongue along them. Shifting again he lifted his hips up and bought them down over Sanji's groin, starting to grind them together slowly.

"Do you remember it Sanji?" he whispered against his lips. "The pleasure? The heat?"

"Ace get off." The sentence momentarily stopped the black haired man but he insisted to go on. "Ace I mean it." Still the man did not pause his attack on the blondes senses. "Ace there is something pushing into my hip, and I can see your phone on the table." The blonde growled. Ace chuckled.

"You're not dumb Sanji." Ace continued down to the blondes chest. Blowing harshly onto one nipple. He licked it roughly. "But you want this." He pushed his hips down, drawing a moan from Sanji. "Are you trying to tell me you don't?"

"I've got to get to work Ace." Sanji lent his head back, trying to move Ace away from his mouth. He only succeeded in giving him more space to play with. Ace licked a path over his Adams apple, over his collar bone and back to his now reddened nipples.

"Say you've got back ache, you can't work if you can't bend." Sanji gave a weak laugh at the irony. The laugh was soon cut off as Ace licked up his neck roughly again. He arched his back, pushing further into Ace. "Does this mean I can go ahead?"

"Nyyyn, AAAce" Sanji moaned, followed by another moan as Ace released one of his hands in order to tease him further. Sanji bought his one free arm down onto Ace's bare freckled shoulders. He wrapped his fingers into the black locks, pushing the head further down his chest. Ace ran his hand slowly under the side of Sanji's loose boxers and down his hip. Moving onto his inner thigh and back up again.

"Ace, don't forget," Ace opened one eye and looked up at Sanji's pleasured face. He kissed across his lips. He was expecting some kind of sarcastic remark. "Tonight," He took another breath. "Tonight, you've got to call Franky. We're still on against Arlong's guys later."

"Shit." Ace cursed. Sanji struggled underneath him pushing theirs groins together again. Ace moaned deep in his throat. Sanji had no idea what he was doing to him. Ace attacked his mouth again with renewed vigor, grinding his hips down at an almost bruising rate. "The call can wait."


	3. Chapter 2

TWO

"No! Fuck off you shitty bastard!" Sanji struggled against his restraints. He lashed out a well aimed kick at an arrogant officers head. As the officer fell, two different officers seemed to appear from no where and continued to drag Sanji down the fluorescently lit hallway into the cell block. "I said let go dammit!"

"Technically you said fuck off" a calm, pretentious voice came from around the corner. Nearing the corner Sanji couldn't hear any criminals in the cells. Nor any talking from other pompous cops. His suspicions were confirmed when he could only see one green haired officer sitting with his feet against the desk and his arms crossed languidly behind his head.

"Oi, first one of the night. Should have been more we couldn't get names."

"Yeah looks like this one's known to the station"

His eyes opened steadily at the two officer's voices, then shock set in.

"Yo! Johnny, Yozaku long time!"

Squeals of joy erupted beside both of Sanji's ears. Causing temporary deafness. Sanji found himself roughly thrown into a cell with the door slammed loudly behind him. He turned, ready to scream bloody murder at the officers for how he was treated, until he found the three of them, in a pile, on the floor.

"Brother!" was screamed by the two that escorted Sanji in. He deduced they must have been the 'Johnny' and 'Yozaku' that the marimo-head was talking about. The screams were followed shortly by powerful smacks to the head.

"Brother!" The blonde one cried "We've missed you, we didn't know you were here!"

"Yozaku, yeah its been quiet with out you. I got here yesterday." Zoro let out a genuine smile and rubbed the back of his head.

"So brother, did you find someone else after us?" The brunette ran is fingers over the white shirt covering Zoro's chest. "Or were you holding out until you found us again." He looked over to his companion and winked.

"Johnny get off, look at where we are." Zoro brushed Johnny's hand away from him and began to stand up again. "Yozaku, you hair is shorter." Zoro paused his speech and moved back to behind his desk. "It looks good."

"Brother!" The blonde jumped from the floor, across the desk. He slammed his mouth over Zoro's, bringing one hand up to hold the back of his head. For a while Zoro didn't move. But once Yozaku got more insistent with his tongue moving backwards and forwards over his lips, trying to push through, Zoro finally gave in. Yozaku coaxed Zoro to play in a rush of heat and warmth. Pushing his wet muscle into Zoro's mouth, tasting the distinct flavor that he was.

"Oi Yozaku, we still have to write the report." Johnny's voice broke through.

"Maah," Yozaku broke off.

"Bastards." Zoro muttered. "Here, before you go take this, I want to catch up with you guys." He scrawled his phone number and apartment information down on the back of two card from a collection on the desk. Handing one to each of the he motioned towards the door with a flick of his head. "Johnny, keep him on a leash." Johnny laughed.

"If you like that kind of thing" Johnny winked. "We'll call you later bro!"

"We're glad you didn't forget us!" Soon after he heard the metallic slam of the door and so was sure he was now alone. Well... not completely.

"Oi plant!" Sanji called. "What the fuck was that?" Zoro smirked. He walked casually up to the cell bars.

"Old friends." Sanji rolled his eyes. Zoro noticed the handcuffs were still in place on Sanji's wrist. It seemed that all of them were in too much of a rush to deal with them. It was protocol that they were to be taken off in case of fires and other dangers.

"Hey blondie, turn around."

"Why?" The blonde commented. "Want to check out my ass too?" The blonde turned anyway.

"No," Zoro spoke nonchalantly, "You're eyebrows freak me out too much. I need you to turn away" The blonde spun viciously and grabbed the cell bars with both hands, trying to press himself close enough to attack the sarcastic officer. That was when he noticed that said officer, was holding the handcuffs he was previously struggling with. "So what's your name? Been here before?" Zoro returned to his desk, ready to type in the name of this man to document the details.

"Sanji, Sanji Blackleg" Zoro eyed the man in the cell. Somehow, he seemed familiar.

"Okay then. Well, I'm presuming that those two idiots that bought you in have already," Zoro clicked the rap sheets. "Yes, they have already written up why... you're... here."

He stared up at Sanji. "You took out Kuroobi? From Arlong's crew?" Zoro was surprised. If this man took out on of Arlongs men, then he was almost definitely involved in the underground circuit.

Sanji was impressed. This guy was new but must obviously see skill when he saw it. Leaning against the wall in direct view of the officer he sighed.

"Yeah, that was me." He paused and looked up. "I don't know your name yet grass-head"

"Its Sergeant Zoro Roronoa." Zoro stood up and moved to the other side of the room; to kitchen area. He looked back over his shoulder. "So curly-brow, want a coffee?" Sanji raised an eyebrow. In the many times he had been locked up here, no one even acknowledged him. Granted that Ace was usually here, being the attention whore he was, but this guy was different. There was something distinctly familiar about him too, but Sanji failed to remember where from. "If you're being serious then yes, milk and two sugars. But if you're being a prick, then just go fuck yourself." Sanji slunk down further into himself on the wooden bench and drew his arms across the top of his knees. Resting his head on his arms he continued, "I don't understand why all you cops feel the need to be suck dicks. Just because you're on the other side of the bars doesn't mean I won't kick your.." Sanji was stopped by a prodding on his shoulder. He opened his eyes wide when he realized that the officer had not only got him the coffee, but had walked right into the cell to give it to him. "What? Did you seriously just...?" Sanji's mouth dropped open and motioned towards the open cell door.

"I have no fear about you being able to leave this place. I will kick your ass curly-que." Zoro handed Sanji the mug and smiled. "Besides, I've got the main door locked from the inside. No one enters, no one leaves, without my say-so."

"You can't kick my ass plant-head!"

"Want a bet curly-brow?"

"Any time marimo!" Sanji pushed himself up onto his feet. He slammed the mug onto the bench. Using the bend to give out a powerful kick to Zoro's ribs, he caused Zoro to stumble backwards. Zoro smiled to himself.

"What are you smiling at plant-head?" Sanji kicked out again. Zoro caught his foot. Pushing it back against him, he forced Sanji against the wall. Three more kicks were aimed at Zoro's chin. The final one connected. Zoro span on his heel, spitting the blood that had welled at his lip. Sanji came in again. Bringing his shin close to Zoro's ear when Zoro suddenly grabbed it. He swung the leg sending Sanji to the other side of the cell.

"Hah, dumb-ass. You can't beat me."

"I'm not a dumb ass, numb nuts!"

"Really" Zoro mused. "If you're not dumb why'd you get caught?"

"Because that fucking Portgas had to go..." Sanji shut up immediately. He slammed his hands over his mouth. He shouldn't have given that name. He should NOT have given that damn name. This guy, Zoro, was the one person who could push his buttons so much to do something like that; to make him loose all his rational senses. Bastard.

Zoro halted at that name. He couldn't have meant Ace 'fire fist' Portgas, right? Ace and Zoro went way back. They entered the underground together after growing up in the same orphanage. Ace would know who he was, and that meant even more trouble for his 'new life'. A loud bell interrupted Zoro's thoughts. That bell meant shift change. Zoro turned and exited the confines of he cell, locking the door behind him. He entered the key-code into the main door to exit the block and paused. Looking sharply over his shoulder to Sanji, who was nursing the shoulder that had hit the wall, he said "Tell Ace D Portgas, Santoryu." Sanji was shocked. How did Zoro know Ace's name? And what was with the foreign word... "San-to-ryu." Zoro spoke slower. Sanji nodded in understanding. Zoro smiled, "Ace will understand." He nodded to himself, then he left.

There were two things wrong for Sanji. One, Zoro seemed to know Ace, which never meant anything good. And two, the fact he was told to pass on some kind of code word to the pyromaniac also meant that there was more to this than he probably ever wanted to know about. Sanji really hated Ace sometimes. This, was one of those times.

Walking out of the precinct, Zoro felt like another tonne of weights had hit him. Hard. If Ace was in this town, then the underground circuit must be active here. Which meant Franky's lot was here. Franky's crew were good guys. He still has the cross mark on his arm like the rest of them. But this meant that Buggy, obviously Arlong and possibly CP9 were lurking about somewhere. Fucking brilliant. Since Arlong's men were obviously out for trouble, Zoro didn't know how long he could remain hidden for. Almost everyone from the fights knew Zoro, or at least knew of him. His vicious reputation really did proceed him. Life was going to be increasingly stressful for Zoro for a while.

Zoro resigned himself to sleep as soon as he entered his apartment. He was however greeted with two roughly scribbled noted on the floor behind the door. The on one the bottom read: _Zoro, you must be at work. I'll be over tomorrow to see you. Love Monkey.. _Zoro smiled with the nostalgic feeling he felt when seeing his best friends scribbles. He turned to the second note. Reading it caused him to laugh more than he had in the last five years:

_P.s. Make food._


	4. Chapter 3

THREE

Zoro heard rapid knocking at his door, then a very loud bang. In the next three seconds he heard two more doors bang and was then covered by a huge weight.

"Zorooooo!" The weight started to wiggle its way under the quilts. "Zoro I've missed you!" Luffy had finally managed to wrap his arms and legs around Zoro.

"Dammit Monkey!" He struggled in vain to get loose of the hold. "Luffy I've got work later! Let me sleep damn you!" Zoro rolled over, but only succeeded to pull the rubbery mass on top of him. He really had missed this. Before living in Miami, Zoro had been born and raised in Japan. That's where he met Luffy. Ace had practically adopted Luffy when they first met. However, when Ace became involved with White beard, and Zoro moving to America, the trio split their separate ways.

Right now though, he could really do without it.

"Maah, Zoro, Did you get my notes?" Luffy pushed his face into Zoro's neck. "I'm hungry Zoro!" Zoro whipped his head back, effectively head-butting the idiot.

"Yes I got them. Yes there are snacks in the fridge. No, I'm not getting up." He pulled the covers over his head and tried once again to go to sleep. "Seriously Lu, I've got work later." Luffy started to laugh. Releasing Zoro, he rolled off the bed.

"No, Grandpa Garp gave you the day off." Luffy watched how at first Zoro froze, then twitched. Then his head shot up above the duvet. Finally he stared at Luffy with wide eyes.

"You have to be joking?" Luffy wore a huge grin as he shook his head. "You're the grandson, of my boss?" Luffy nodded. Zoro slammed his face down into the pillow. "I'll never find peace again!" Luffy crouched closer to Zoro's wallowing frame.

"Mah, are you getting up now Zoro?" All he heard was an incoherent mumble. "Okay, I'll wait in the lounge."

Ten minutes later Zoro appeared in the lounge to find Luffy perched on the end of the couch with several plates of sandwiches, packets of chips and fruit spread around him. He chose to ignore the state of his home for the sake of his sanity. He took the chance to look over the boy and see how much he had changed. His hair was a lot longer now, it was nearly hanging to his shoulder, but his face hadn't changed. He still had the constant look of innocence. No one believed how hard it would be to even land a hit on Luffy, never mind how much damage the boy could do in a short space of time. He still wore shorts and sandals in every weather apparently. It was August already, any normal person would wear longer, warmer clothes but no, not Luffy. Zoro smiled to himself.

"Mah, Zoro there you are." Luffy poured two packets of chips into his mouth and approached Zoro. He swallowed the debris of food. "Are you ready to go?"

"Go where Lu?" Luffy just smiled. "Luffy I swear, if you don't tell me..." Luffy took hold of Zoro's forearm and started to lead him out the door. "Wait," Zoro disappeared back into his bedroom. Luffy heard three bangs, seconds later Zoro came back out again. This time styling his three long gold earrings. Luffy gave a cheeky smile.

"I thought something was missing." The now laughing boy once again took hold of Zoro's arm and dragged him out of the apartment.

It was a half-hour drive to where ever Luffy was headed. As the minutes drew on, the streets became more and more crowded with people. The car was suddenly turned left, then another left. The street was starting to become familiar to Zoro. They were heading to Columbus park, on Mulberry street. Although he was curious to know where exactly he was heading, and why they were here, Zoro already knew he would get nothing out of the Monkey.

Luffy pulled his Mercedes slr up next to the Audi a7. Zoro didn't recognize this car but seeing as the parking lot was pretty much empty and this car was parked right next to it, Luffy must have known the owner. Right?

Another fifteen minute walk through the park, with detours courtesy of Zoro, bought the two men to a large green field. On one side was children playing with their dog, near to them was the children's park. Zoro scoured the field for something or someone he may have recognized. By a large tree near the opposite end of the field, Zoro spied an orange hat. Beneath the orange hat was naked flesh, running down until it ended with the rim of black shorts. Shortly followed by those trademark black toe-capped boots. Luffy had already opened his mouth before Zoro could try and shut him up.

"AAAACE!"

The hatted figure turned, screaming "LUUUUFFY!" The figures face suddenly dropped, and then he started running at them. Zoro wanted to back up and run from it.

"SANTORYU!" Great, too late now. Zoro looked down at Luffy, who gave the most unhelpful smile and walked on toward the direction of the still charging man. Zoro shook his head.

"To hell with it." He mumbled. "FIRE FIST!" Zoro took off at a sprint.

It took five seconds to collide with the figure.

Four seconds to wrap his arms around the man.

Three seconds for them both to yell their names down each others ears.

Two seconds to crash to the ground.

One more second for uncontrollable fits of laughter to break loose.

Finally the two men were sprawled on top of each other, laughing like drunken teenagers.

"Ace, I fucking missed you!" Ace turned his head towards Zoro's voice. He found he was faced directly at Zoro's ear.

"I missed you too man," Ace tightened his grip on where ever his arms were. "When I got your message I thought my own personal Christmas had come early." The two friends laughed again. It had been nearly eight years since they had last seen each other. Due to the circumstances of the underground fights, mobile phones were always broken, stolen or forgotten. So there was never a way to trace or return calls.

"Oi Ace," Zoro flicked his friend in the side. "You're not any lighter then you were the last time I seen you. Hell, I would even say you're heavier. So get off me already." Zoro squirmed underneath the freckled mass. Ace pushed himself onto his knees, hovering over Zoro. He smiled again as he pushed himself up completely, soon stretching a hand out for Zoro to take.

Both on their feet, they began to travel back over to where Ace had ran from. Although Zoro wasn't dumb, he had never thought of the possibility that since the violent blonde had managed to give Ace his message; the chance of meeting up with the blonde again was high especially since he was now with Ace. So when they neared the edge of the trees, the last thing Zoro was expecting to see was Sanji Blackleg, leaning against a tree, whilst he was guarding a disposable barbeque from Luffy. He stopped suddenly, grabbing Ace's arm. Ace took one look at Zoro's shocked face and immediately understood.

"Aha, Sanji told me about what happened." Ace put his arm around Zoro's shoulders. "Come on, he's not that bad. I'll actually introduce you." He tightened his grip.

Sanji looked up from where he had just kicked Luffy to release another cloud of smoke. His lithe fingers took the cigarette from his mouth and threw it to the ground. He moved forward to the grill.

"Oi bastards, and you lovely beautiful ladies... its done!" Sanji lit another cigarette as he watched his friends gather around the barbecue and take his well-made food back to their picnic blanket. Sanji had noticed that Ace had left, he also noticed that when he returned, he was accompanied by that tanned idiot from the station.

"Oi Ace, whats he doing here?" Sanji walked closer, expelling another cloud of smoke.

"Sanji, you've met Zoro right?" He smiled knowingly. "We grew up together!" Sanji had an incredulous look on his face.

"So that's why you're both such annoying bastards then?" Sanji turned his back on the pair. "At least Ace is slightly tolerable.

"Want to say that again curly-brow?" Zoro stepped out of Ace's hold. Sanji turned around.

"Oh, I see that moss growing through your head affects your hearing too." Sanji closed his eyes and took a deep drag of the intoxicating nicotine. Opening his eyes quickly he lashed out, Aiming at Zoro's chest. Images of that damned officer's hand running down Zoro's shirt played through Sanji's head. He growled and put more force behind his attack.

Zoro dodged and turned to Ace.

"You know what I need right?" Ace nodded.

"Two or three?" Zoro paused at the question. Would he need three for this blonde grenade? Sanji attacked again, pinning Zoro in the shoulder sending him across the grass.

"Three" was finally growled out as Zoro returned to his feet. Ace ran into the woods for his quest. Sanji shook his head again to rid himself of the images that plagued his head.

"What the fuck are you talking about marimo?" As Sanji kicked out again, Zoro turned. As Sanji came past, Zoro punched out. He caught Sanji's jaw. Sending him back in the direction he had came from.

Sanji spat the blood that had collected inside his cheek. This man was strong. He would have to be careful. Ace caught his eye as he returned from between the trees. Sanji did a double take. Ace was carrying three large, smooth pieces of wood. He threw two to Zoro who caught them with ease.

"Just leave the third there." Zoro said.

"Oi what's this?" Sanji asked, slightly pissed off.

"You fight with your feet as your weapons." Sanji looked back at the speaker. Zoro went on, "Well these are mine." Sanji looked at Ace for some kind of hint as to what was actually going on.

"He's a swordsman Sanji!" Luffy called from behind him. "He's going to be the swordsman in my crew!" Luffy giggled before pushing more food into his mouth.

Luffy was sat on the red blanket nearest to the barbecue. Nami and Robin were beside him talking amongst themselves. Ussop and Chopper were lying in the grass behind the women, talking about more amazing adventures of 'the incredible detective Ussop'. Ace had just joined the group of friends and so was lying across the remaining space on the blanket. He now had his head propped up onto his hands, watching the scene unfold before him of Zoro and Sanji.


End file.
